istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Cleric's Quest 1: Display your Clerical Skills!
You must prove your devotion to the path of the Cleric, to the pursuit of Life, before Acolyte Miry will teach you any further. She requires that you use your abilities and skills to show her that you are worthy of further training. Quest Text Miry tells you, You desire more training. That is a good trait to have, , but I'm afraid it will not suffice when you are in combat and your life is in danger. More than one of my friends fell during our initial training due to overconfidence. Not all of them were Gifted, I'm afraid, so now they are no more. At this stage you should have a basic understanding of how to fight and how to heal. But if challenged and placed on the spot, are you worthy of further training? Miry tells you, The recent attacks on our town proved this to many, even some who had signed up to be soldiers but had not seen battles like this before. It is my job to ensure that you can keep not only yourself, but those around you as well, safe against attacks. Miry tells you, You say you can, , but I am not sure I believe that. Oh, I'm sorry, I am not angry. But after what happened recently, I cannot stand to see someone go into the wild unprepared and untrained. Heed what I say! It may save your life. I need you to prove to me and the others around that you are capable as a young cleric. Miry tells you, So here is what you will do. You are going to head out of town to where the Reanimated Warriors have set up their camp, just outside of town here to the north east. I want you to use your Smash ability that you've recently gained to bash some of their heads in. Use it at least 3 times. And defeat 5 or so of them. That should be sufficient to prove that you are worthy of being trained. ---- Miry tells you, You are back! This is good news indeed. Not that I ever truly doubted you, of course. But so many have fallen to the recent attacks, I'm sure you understand my concern. In any case, here is your reward. And let us get on with your training. ---- Steps *Head north east out of town to where the skeletons roam. There you've been tasked with smashing at least 5 of their heads in. Just be careful when doing so that you not suffer defeat like Miry's friend did. ::'Note: ' only updates near the defense wall at New Trismus. *Use your "Smash" ability at least three times in combat against the skeletons. This will not only help make combat go faster, but will prove that you know how to handle your weapon. *Report back to Acolyte Miry in New Trismus to tell her of your success. Target Mobs * |?Target}} Rewards Category:Quests Category:New Trismus